muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul McGinnis
at the 2003 Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala.]] Paul McGinnis has been a puppeteer on Sesame Street and related Muppet projects since 2001, assisting, as well as performing background characters and occasional speaking roles. Sesame Street credits * Sesame Street * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic * The West Wing * Kids' Favorite Country Songs * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays * A Celebration of Me, Grover * What's the Name of That Song? * Sesame Street Presents: The Street We Live On * Sesame Beginnings: Exploring Together * Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School: Learning is Everywhere * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments, Homecomings, Changes * The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards * Healthy Habits for Life (PSAs) * Ready To Learn * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * The Isaac Mizrahi Show * ESPN * Dinosaurs! * Love the Earth! * Count on Sports * Abby in Wonderland * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure * Being Green * P Is for Princess * Counting with Elmo * Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies * Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers * Elmo's Animal Adventures * Elmo and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales * Furry Red Monster Parade * Elmo's Travel Songs and Games * Math Is Everywhere * Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories * Top Chef - Season 8, Episode 10 * Food for Thought: Eating Well on a Budget * ABCs with Elmo * Old Spice * Elmo's World: All About Faces * NPR - 2/10/08 * Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures * Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes * Silly Storytime * Elmo's World: Penguins and Friends * Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Elmo * Learning Letters with Elmo * Best of Sesame Street Spoofs! * Elmo's Music Magic * Put Down the Pacifier * Growing Hope Against Hunger * Big Elmo Fun * Good Morning America - 9/20/11, 5/10/13 * The Chew - 4/2/12 * Resilience Initiative * Share It Maybe * Kinect Sesame Street TV * Once Upon a Monster * Making Friends * Best of Friends * Elmo's World: All Day With Elmo * Elmo the Musical (video) * Me Want It (But Me Wait) Muppet credits * Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez * A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa * The View - May 21, 2008 * CW 11 Morning News - May 22, 2008 * Virmup * Christmas in Rockefeller Center - December 2, 2009 * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - December 23, 2009 * The Early Show - September 15, 2010 * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora - Hands of Angelo * The Muppets Non-Muppet puppeteering credits * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) * Felt * Crash & Bernstein * Dog with a Blog * Warren The Ape (Robot, Jurgen, Warren Assist) * Little Shop of Horrors (2004 National Broadway Tour, 2008 Papermill Playhouse) Audrey II Puppeteer * It's a Big Big World * The Book of Pooh * Between the Lions * Crank Yankers * Spike TV's 52 Most Irresistible Women * Greg the Bunny (Elephant Man) * the title of show show (Grampa) * Walking With Dinosaurs - The Arena Spectacular * We Are Family External links * IMDb McGinnis, Paul